


Вторая смена

by fire_and_dust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Соединительное звено между прошлым и настоящим  и горстка светлых воспоминаний</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вторая смена

3.17  
Для Дина наступает время огня, время сухой кости и металлического крошева, время рассохшегося дерева, время узлов памяти, обвивающихся около оси времени, время пронзительной, никогда прежде не испытанной ясности мысли.   
Его тело обращается в стальной стержень, антенну, гулко вибрирующую с печальным поющим звоном от звукового резонанса, оно парит в тяжком слоистом воздухе, и это странное ощущение концентрируется в области хребта, скрученного, как канат. Но ничего запредельного в том, как ни странно, нет. Под ним воющая черная бездна, над ним рыжий песочный пламенный туман. Его нет нигде, нет никогда. Микроскопическая раскаленная пылинка в тени нависшей глыбы – это он.

3.18  
Аластар мягко накрывает ладонью его глаза, и Дин исчезает.  
Он видит сны. За всю прежнюю свою жизнь он не видел столько снов – и в то же время их очерки, их цвета, их легкий бег под трепещущими веками ему совершенно знакомы, и даже те из них, что прежде заставляли просыпаться или внушали печаль – даже они сквозят простой чистой радостью узнавания. Сны о беге, о преследовании, о том, что в последний миг он успевает-таки совладать со скрежетом замка, проскользнуть, запереть, укрыться. Старуха с верхнего этажа, в темноте пролета быстро-быстро сбегающая по ступенькам спиной вперед – это было особенно страшно, замеченное в случайном наложении эффектов зубчатого просвета и пятна электричества, вытекающего из-под приотворенной двери; старуха как будто еще пыталась укрыть свою природу и потому, заприметив его опрокинутое лицо, сразу поворачивалась – но вред уже бывал нанесен. Невидимая сила, охватывающая его поперек живота и сжимающая, как голодный удав, под покровом сна. Сновидения, после которых он откровенно удивлялся себе, открывая там потребность, например, проползти по укрытой изоляцией холодной трубе, подвешенной в слабом переплете высоко в небе над полотном железной дороги, над содрогающимися от далекого пока грохота состава рельсами. Смерть матери, которую ему, как и прочим членам семьи, не довелось осмыслить своевременно, отчего она наполнилась темным нечитаемым значением – которого, однако же, нет в воздушной впадине его видения, где он, как всякий ребенок, жует бутерброд на ходу, заскакивая в душный тесный автобус – но все кругом пронизано такой удушливой тоской и чувством покинутости, что он плачет в подушку, а утром боится, будто этим сном убил мать еще раз. Он видит ураган, тяжелое черное облако, залившее три четверти неба, бесшумные столпы смерчей, извивающихся, как потревоженные черви. Он отмечает разницу, как черту взросления, больше, чем огрубение голоса или развившееся желание: у снов более нет своего лица, а в памяти – свободных ячеек, чтобы хранить их непрочную вязь, и сны развеиваются, не дожив даже до пробуждения. На смену им приходит муть лихорадки с ее слабостью к большим числам. Скоро его разум начнет питаться самим собой и понемногу угаснет, и почему-то именно это – кошмар, от которого хочется скорее проснуться.  
Зачем тебе это? Не облегчение ли – полная, окончательная, исчезающая смерть?  
Разбуди меня. Прошу, разбуди меня.  
У Дина неприятно сильно, гулко бьется сердце, испарина выступает на грудине. Рука демона, сухая и прохладная, по-прежнему лежит у него на лбу. Демон склоняется над ним, укрывая своей тенью от пронзительного света ламп.  
\- Твое слово?

3.19  
Пальцы опускаются ему на виски, и звенящая боль под черепом ослабевает.  
\- Сэму недостает устойчивости. У Сэма такие широкие воззрения и очень мало настоящих принципов. Сэм принимает за принципиальность собственное упрямство. Понимаешь, Дин? Думаю, он уже не тот Сэм, которым ты по праву восхищался когда-то. Ты же, Дин, немного ограничен, и потому так надежен. Потому твое влияние было единственно стоящим в жизни твоего брата. А теперь тебя рядом с ним нет, и в голове у Сэма мелькают странные мысли.  
\- Это все время, - шепчет Аластар, поглаживая его лоб большим пальцем, - все дело во времени и в вас, понимаешь, Дин? Это здесь его в избытке, а там, наверху, времени вечно не хватает. Я говорю тебе сейчас всю правду, Дин: нам все равно не удержать тебя здесь. Тебя заберут, изымут, прокалят твою душу на ледяном ветру, в бледном свете, поместят ее в новое здоровое тело. Ты уйдешь отсюда, и не имеет никакого значения, сколько ты здесь пробудешь, для нас не имеет, но для тебя? Но для Сэма? Тебе надо спешить, Дин, пока брат для тебя не потерян окончательно, тебе надо выбираться быстрее, пока время не ушло, пока память о тебе, а с нею и твое могущество не иссякли. Понимаешь ли ты меня, мальчик?  
Аластар глядит на него, запустив костистую руку в его мокрые волосы, бережно гладит его лоб, растирая пот и капельки крови в тусклое ржавое пятно. Во взгляде Дина под сенью угольной изгороди ресниц мерцает восхитительная пустота. Дин размыкает запекшиеся губы, пробегает по ним сухим горячим языком.   
\- Что я буду знать?  
От вздоха демона рябь пробегает по тусклой поверхности света ламп под потолком.   
\- Увы, ничего, мальчик. Тебе не унести мои слова с собой, они останутся здесь с частью тебя. Но понимание придет к тебе быстро.  
Дин смежает веки.

3.20  
Пробуждение тяжело, как груда камней, как кладбище сданных на лом машин. Неподъемные члены словно вросли в жесткую постель, хитиновый хруст натужно работающих суставов, который всегда казался ему экранным преувеличением, нынче их ежеутренняя реальность. Его трясет от жара, но это ощущение уже привычно, здесь не бывает прохлады. Дин думает, почему это так: потому ли, что здешняя атмосфера непрерывно подогревается естественным источником, или потому, что сжимающееся пространство не пропускает кислород снаружи. По ржавому изголовью кровати ползет ядовитое солнечное пятно, в столбе света видится реющий дым, но дыма здесь нет, хотя дышится так, словно в воздухе незримо сталкиваются обломки горячего льда.  
Она больше не спит обнаженной, о шелковом белье тоже пришлось забыть. Упавшие на висок русые волосы прикрывают вытянутое пятно ожога, на ее шее видны затянувшиеся продольные ссадины. Она всегда глубоко вдыхает и задерживает воздух внутри, прежде чем начать двигаться, встает быстро, чтобы сразу преодолеть мучительное сопротивление за ночь осевшего у костей известняка, смешанного с серой. Кровать ее, соседняя с его койкой, сухо скрипит, гудят проезжающие по полу металлические ножки. Улыбается ему.   
Бэла мало говорит теперь, чаще улыбается, как кошка, а когда смеется, грудь ее издает не звуки, а волну за гранью слышимости, от которой мерно содрогается воздух. В такие моменты Дин берет ее за плечо и прижимает к себе, хотя, кажется, ей весело, она не нуждается в успокоении. Если ему удается заснуть позже ее, он видит глубокие тени, подвижные и изменчивые пятна Роршаха, непрерывно бегущие по ее лицу и рукам, но старается не вглядываться в них. Она знает и просто жмет плечами:  
\- Я уже близка.  
Кажется, их определили работать вместе, или, может, горящие на собственном огне духи решают это сами, но кроме Бэлы он почти никого теперь не видит. Она лишь молчит в ответ на его предположения, улыбается в пол. Они пьют теперь почти один кипяток: горячее варево со вкусом рыбы или разбавленного сладкого кофе с цикорием. Иногда, примерно пару раз в условный месяц, им доставляют холодную воду – но пить ее надо очень быстро, в течение получаса, иначе и она закипает, просто закипает в чашке, стоящей на столе. В облицованной битым пожелтелым кафелем душевой их отделяет друг от друга только перегородка на ладонь ниже ее роста; они похожи на Малдера и Скалли под струями химобработки, и Бэле, видимо, приходит в голову та же мысль, она закрывает лицо рукой и смеется.   
Его смешит другое: ему позволяется обставлять свою работу привычными ритуалами. Он делит свои жертвы на части и эти части сжигает, окропив бензином и приправив солью. Это иллюзия, да, но она приносит странное успокоение, в которое завернут, как в одеяло, тончайший волосок надежды, что он может избавить пылающих духов от этого места. Вот она, убийца своего малолетнего ребенка, пару дней здесь. У нее длинные вьющиеся волосы, из которых перекисью вытравлена жизнь, большие глаза, густо обведенные черным, на щеках потеки туши, красивые руки в проймах темного плотного топа. Она смотрит так, словно узнает его, и слабо кивает. Он жжет ее останки и не чувствует ничего похожего на запах.   
Солнце опускается за горизонт, как падающий мяч, земля у них под ногами вздрагивает – это сигнал к отбою, знак, что теперь можно спать или бродить. Бэла сидит на своей скрипучей кровати, выбирает песок и засохшую кровь из-под ногтей, тихо улыбаясь своему запястью. Дин гладит ее по голове.

3.21  
Они бредут, крепко держась за руки, и все равно спотыкаются на каждом шагу, так здесь темно. Под ногами хрустит бесконечный мусор – полиэтиленовая упаковка, смятые пластиковые стаканчики, сухой лист, желтые газеты за неопределенный год, булыжники, кости мелких зверей. Дин вытягивает вперед руку и только поэтому ухитряется не впилиться в чугунную стену перед ним. Стена гудит, вздыхает осыпающейся ржавчиной под его пальцами, тепло пульсирует; от этого пульса у него каждый раз болезненно замирает сердечная мышца.   
\- Что-то они держат там, - шелестит Бэла.   
\- Ты, наверное, завидуешь. Просто тебе не удалось ничего у них украсть, - хмыкает Дин. Она беззлобно тычет ему локтем под ребра.  
В небе чуть ниже линии горизонта стоит неправильной формы светлое пятно; его видно одинаково хорошо и днем, и после заката. Дину кажется, что за последние несколько единиц времени у пятна появилась инфузориевая ложноножка, узкий острый вырост.   
\- Что это?  
Аластар молча смотрит в ту же сторону, легко касается динова плеча пальцами.  
\- Нераспознанные метеорологические явления.

3.22  
Кругом царит странная, со знаком вопроса, с приподнятой интонацией тишина, наполненная затаенным ожиданием, тишина, которую уместнее всего было бы обозначить запятой. Воздух полнится усталыми вздохами. Бэла берет его за руку, большим пальцем трет разбитые костяшки.   
С неба течет прозрачный огонь.


End file.
